


Hit you with the real thing

by SwedishGirl



Series: World of our own [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Shane and Nicky are reading Shnicky fan fictions together and get really turned on by it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. My first porn. Here we go...

"-The banners tonight were really horrendous." Nicky said.  
"-Yeah, absolutely disgusting." Shane answered.

It was late in the evening and the four lads were unwinding in Nicky's hotel room after their concert.

"-Did you see those Shnicky banners at the far right?" Nicky asked.  
"-Saw them." Shane said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"-Filthy, right."  
"-Absolutely gross."  
"-Those Shnicky fans really are bonkers. I don't get it, what's that all about anyway? Making up stories about the two of us? Why not make stuff up about Mark or Kian or whatever?"  
"-They do that as well." Kian said without thinking.

The other three turned to look at him simultaneously. Kian suddenly looked like a deer caught in the head lights.  
"-How do you know? Have you been reading fan fiction about yourself, Kian?" Nicky said with an amused grin.  
"-Get outta here, will you." Kian snorted.  
"-Found anything you liked?" Nicky teased.  
"-Fuck off." Kian said.

Nicky could not let this go. Not when he had such a perfect way of making Kian uncomfortable.

"-So, tell me!" he urged. "-What did you read. Who was in it? You and Shane? You and me? You and Mark, maybe?"

Kian blushed and looked away, shaking his head.

"-Oh. You and Mark!" Nicky said triumphantly. "-Tell me, what did you two do? Was it cute or was it just pure filth?"  
"-I'm not having this conversation, Nicky. I didn't read anything, okay." Kian said.  
"-Oh. Pure filth, then!" Nicky said. "-I always suspected Mark's sweet shy appearance was just a cover up."

Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head. Kian gave him a look as if saying "Never mind Nicky" and said:

"-Anyways. Need some sleep. See you in the morning." 

Kian left and Shane went to get a couple of more beers. When he came back, Nicky was sitting on the sofa with his iPad on his lap. 

"-Check this out." he said. "-This was a cute story, right?"

Shane sat down next to him. There was a text about the two of them kissing. Nothing too bad. 

"-Bet there's a lot worse stuff out there." Shane said.  
"-I know." Nicky said.  
"-You do? Have you read it?" Shane asked in surprise.  
"-Well, yeah! Some of it. Nothing wrong with that, right? It's just for fun. Just wanted to check it out."

Mark, who had been sitting quiet during this really odd conversation got up and said:  
"-I'm going too, lads. Have fun with that, will ya." shaking his head.

Shane moved closer while Nicky clicked on another story on the website. A story about the two of them getting married. They read some of it.

"-That is so weird." Shane said, shaking his head.  
"-It is." Nicky said giggling.

Nicky continued to click his way through the stories.

"-Oh, look. A story where we're snogging on the tour bus."  
"-That's nice, isn't it." Shane laughed.  
"-Yeah. That was a nice one. Look, here is one including the other two lads as well!"  
"-Don't know if I wanna read that, actually..." Shane said.

Nicky continued to scroll down and suddenly a new headline showed on the screen:

"WARNING: Adult content."

Shane looked at Nicky, who didn't hesitate at all. He clicked on the first story and they began to read. It started out as a quite cute story about the two of them on vacation together. But soon, it evolved into quite an adult fiction.

"-Oh yeah, this is the one where you're giving me a blow job. It's really good actually." Nicky said casually.  
"-Wha... You've read this before?" Shane said, eyes widening in disbelief.  
"-Yeah, of course. What's wrong with that? It's just a text. Doesn't hurt anyone?"  
"-I.... Okay.... I...." Shane hesitated.

They continued reading the story and Shane moved closer to Nicky to be able to see the screen properly. 

"-That's... interesting." Shane managed.  
"-It's a good description of a blow job, I'll give them that!" Nicky said.  
"-Yeah..." Shane said absently.  
"-But why do they think I am ginger down there!" Nicky said.  
"-Aren't you...?"  
"-Of course not! You know I'm not! You've seen me naked!"  
"-Yeah, I have. I would definitely call it ginger."  
"-No way. I'm blonde. Blonde all the way."  
"-Yeah, okay, whatever..." 

"-Oh, look, a story about Kian and Mark!" Nicky said.

He clicked on it. It was a story about Kian and Mark having sex in a car.

"-This is just too weird. I don't want these images in my head. Give me another one." Shane said, taking a sip out of his beer.

Nicky clicked open the next story. It had a pretty vivid description of him and Shane having oral sex backstage. 

"-Another blow job." Nicky said, nodding. "-Seems to be a lot of those."  
"-Yepp. But the other way around, this time." Shane said.

They read the beginning of it, and then Shane put down his beer and said:

"-Look, this is a bit weird. Maybe I should just go to bed, yeah?"  
"-Yeah, of course, if you want. See you in the morning, mate."  
"-Yeah."

Shane got up from the sofa and began to gather his phone and stuff, getting ready to leave. Nicky clicked on the next story and suddenly he said:

"-Oh..."

Shane looked at him.

"-What did you find now?" he asked.  
"-Well... This is pretty good, actually..." Nicky said, nodding.  
"-Let me see."

Shane sat down next to Nicky again and put his arm behind Nicky to get as close as possible to the iPad resting on Nicky's lap. The story on the screen was pure porn. It was them having oral sex on the couch, Shane fingering Nicky, Shane fucking Nicky...

They read it in silence, Shane shifting uneasily on the couch. 

"-This is...." Shane said, without finishing the sentence.  
"-Yeah..." Nicky said absently, scrolling down to read the rest.

They read about them having sex on the couch, Nicky begging to be fucked harder, Shane talking filthy... There were several chapters to this story, and it became increasingly filthy as they continued to read. Nicky could hear Shane swallow hard and shifting in his seat.

"-You okay, there?" he asked.  
"-Yeah..." Shane said, trying to sound casual.  
"-Next chapter, or...?"  
"-Yeah..."

This was a really good porn story, hot as hell. Nicky was getting a bit turned on. He couldn't help it. Fortunately, the iPad on his lap covered the growing bulge in his jeans. He didn't want Shane to realize he was turned on by this, that would be awkward beyond belief. He really had to concentrate to breath normal and to sit still.

The story continued with Nicky sucking and fingering Shane in the shower, and Nicky taking Shane hard against the balcony rail.

Suddenly, Shane let out a trembling breath. Very close to Nicky's ear, as they were sitting so close together. If that breath meant what Nicky thought it meant, maybe he was not the only one turned on by reading this story.

"-That's really hot..." Nicky said, nodding to the screen.  
"-Yeah... It is..." Shane said, voice trembling slightly.

The story ended with Nicky fucking Shane hard and the two of them screaming out their orgasms simultaneously on the balcony. 

Nicky's heart was pounding hard by the arousal. He could hear Shane breathing fast beside him.

The next thing he knew, he was reaching up to grab Shane's neck, kissing him furiously without hesitating the least. Shane's reaction was instant. He grabbed Nicky's jacket and tugged it off and threw it on the floor. Then he reached down to open Nicky's belt and jeans and tugged them off, in desperation. It was like this couldn't go fast enough for him. He wanted Nicky and he wanted him NOW. 

Shane pushed Nicky furiously down on the couch and climbed on top. He straddled one of Nicky's legs while pulling Nicky's boxers down, revealing a cock that was throbbing by want. Shane didn't hesitate for a second, he bent down and took Nicky's cock in his mouth immediately. Nicky bucked his hips, tugged at Shane's hair and screamed:

"-Oh fuck!!"

Shane was swirling his tounge around the head and was working the length with one hand. The other hand was already grabbing Nicky's bum and soon Nicky felt one finger pressing into him. He'd never done this before but it was as if this was the most natural thing on earth right now. He wanted this so badly and this way of having sex didn't feel remotely weird at the moment.

"-For fucks sake! Shane!"  
"-That's it, baby..." Shane said, looking up from what he was doing.

Shane pressed one more finger into Nicky and Nicky started to rock back and forth, fucking himself on Shane's fingers. Shane moaning and sucking him was the sexiest thing Nicky had ever seen.

A third finger slipped in and Nicky's eyes fluttered and a long throaty moan came out of him. He'd never heard himself making a sound like that. He couldn't even form proper words any longer. This was unbelievably good. He felt like he was going to go mad with pleasure.

Shane was sucking Nicky's cock while pressing his own erection against Nicky's leg. He needed to get his clothes off. Now. He couldn't bear one more second, he needed to feel Nicky on his cock now. He kept Nicky's erection in his mouth, reaching down to open his jeans. Then he quickly tugged them off in one swift move, and was soon plunging back down onto Nicky. 

"-Shane... Need you... Now..."  
"-I'm coming, baby. Hold on..."

Nicky spread his legs as wide as he could and Shane placed himself on top of him and reached down to guide his cock into Nicky. 

"-Hurry..." Nicky said in a desperate tone.

Shane didn't go easy and Nicky didn't want him to. With one powerful thrust, he was inside. Nicky threw his head back and screamed of pleasure. Shane couldn't believe how good this was. This was beyond anything he had ever experienced. He started to thrust into Nicky with long powerful thrusts. He stood up on his knees a bit, holding Nicky's legs apart, watching him twist with pleasure underneath him. He took Nicky's leaking cock in one hand and started to stroke.

"-Can't.... Please...." Nicky moaned.  
"-Oh, fuck, Nicky..." Shane said.  
"-Please... Fuck me harder... Please... Need you..."  
"-Gonna fuck you now..." Shane said.

That was it. Shane's thrusts became harder than anything Nicky could have imagined. They were so fast and so hard and so good that Nicky couldn't understand how this was even possible. Nicky came with a cry, all over himself and Shane.

"-Shower..." Nicky said between his panting breaths.  
"-Shower." Shane echoed.

Five seconds later they were in the shower, Nicky giving Shane heads.

"-Oh, baby..." Shane moaned.  
"-You like this?" Nicky asked.  
"-Fuck, yeah... So good... Your mouth is so good, Nicky..." Shane said, and started to thrust carefully into Nicky's wet hot mouth.  
The tongue swirling around the head, one hand stroking the throbbing length and one hand holding Shane's balls carefully, one finger pressing up behind them. 

Nicky was on his knees on the floor of the shower. He lifted one of Shane's legs up so it hooked around one of Nicky's shoulders. Then he pressed one finger into Shane and started to fuck him slowly. Shane moaned like an animal.

"-Oh... More... More, Nicky..."

Nicky pressed two fingers inside and Shane tipped his head back and screamed:

"-Oh fuck!! Fuck, Nicky!!"

Nicky's erection was already back and was getting impossibly hard when he heard Shane talking like that. 

"-Talk dirty to me, Shane..." he said. He couldn't believe he had said that. But he was so into this right now and so was Shane.

"-Oh yes... Need you inside me, Nicky..."  
"-Yeah..?"  
"-Yes... I'm gonna fuck your mouth so hard you won't believe it. Need your fingers in me while I do it..."  
"-Yes..."  
"-Then, I want you to take me with your large purple throbbing cock..."  
"-Jesus, Shane..." Nicky wimpered, pushing a third finger into Shane.  
"-That's right, baby... Need more fingers... Please... Make me ready for that big cock of yours..."  
"-Oh fuck, Shane..."

Nicky couldn't believe Shane was talking like that. He was so turned on by it that he would probably come untouched if Shane continued doing it. He pushed four fingers into Shane and started to thrust them into him slowly. 

"-Oh yes.... Right there, Nicky... Right there baby... Oh, baby!! Harder!!" Shane screamed, his legs shaking. He had to reach out and brace against the walls in the shower to stop himself from falling.

Nicky thrust his fingers deeper and harder and Shane fucked his mouth faster and faster. Until Shane stopped and said:

"-Balcony."

They were out on the balcony in an instance. Shane leaning forward against the balcony rail and spreading his legs, and Nicky lining up behind him. A second after, Nicky slammed into Shane with thrusts that were out of this world. Nicky's erection was throbbing painfully again, even though he had come not ten minutes earlier. He couldn't believe how good this was. Feeling Shane around him, burying his whole length inside of him. Feeling Shane's naked body pressed hard against his own. The pleasure was beyond belief. 

Shane grabbed his own cock and began to stroke it desperately. Nicky reached around and took Shane's balls in one hand. Shane was seeing stars. He was almost not able to stand up any more, due to the overwhelming sense of pleasure. He felt Nicky slamming into him, hitting the exact right spot over and over again.

"-Oh.... My god..." Nicky panted.  
"-Harder, Nicky..." Shane moaned.  
"-Oh, fuck... Shane..."  
"-Your cock is so big... Can't... Please...."  
"-Shane... Need you..."  
"-Yes..."  
"-Oh fuck..."  
"-Please, Nicky...." 

Nicky sped up his thrusts and suddenly he could feel Shane coming all over himself and Nicky's hand and the balcony... The sound Shane made when he came was too much for Nicky to bear. It was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. Nicky came instantly, pulsating his hot liquid into Shane and making a few unbelievably deep last thrusts before pulling out.

\------

As they laid in Nicky's bed later, Nicky said:  
"-So. Those Shnicky stories might not just be stories, you know."  
"-Is that so?" Shane said, raising an eye brow.  
"-Yeah. So I've heard, anyway."  
Shane kissed Nicky and said:  
"-And I've heard you really are ginger down there. Let me just check one more time, yeah?"


End file.
